1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a protective cover for a portable electric fan. More specifically, the present invention relates to a removable fan cover fabricated of a flexible machine-washable material for protecting the fan blade structure when the fan is not in operative use.
2. Description of Prior Art
Fan covers are old in the prior art, especially wire fabric fan covers for protecting users during operation of the fan, as exemplified by the following patents.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,489,704, issued on Apr. 8, 1924 to Frank P. Kleshick, describes a portable fan cover which covers the entire fan, except its supporting base. U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,793, issued on Mar. 25, 1930 to Emma K. Cook, discloses a fan cover made of a wire screening material. U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,478, issued on Apr. 7, 1936 to Charles E. Hoff, describes a wire guard for a motor driven fan. U.S. Pat. No. 2,763,428, issued on Sep. 18, 1956 to Robert D. Selah, describes a fan safety guard of wire mesh. U.S. Pat. No. 2,812,900, issued on Nov. 12, 1957 to Charles L. Matthews, describes a protective guard made of cotton mesh for an electric fan. U.S. Pat. No. 2,958,357, issued on Nov. 1, 1960 to Harry Vorgan, discloses a collapsible plastic cover for enclosing and protecting a phonograph record player and the like. French Patent Document Number 803,089, dated Sep. 22, 1936, shows an attachment for a table cover. British Patent Document Number 782,709, dated Sep. 11, 1957, shows a cover for a crated carboy. Netherlands Patent Document Number 3,722, dated Nov. 15, 1916, appears to show a fan cover. However, none of the above prior art patents describe or suggest the use of a removable fan cover which is fabricated of a flexible machine-washable material and which protects the fan blade structure from dust, dirt and moisture accumulation when the fan is not in operative use.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.